Summer The Catrrel
'Summer Alexandra "Icon" Powell '(スムメル・ アレクスアンドラ・ポウエルル) Its the first fancharacter created by TheSkylerbrown1 On DeviantArt,She is a 16 years old antrophomorphic Cat/Squirrel Crossbreed,also know as a catrrel,inspired on the fire element,Summer is the typical rebel but kind girl who is always looking for something to do,just dont mess with her becuase the most laid-backed can be the most aggresive too Concept And Creation Summer´s First desings didnt get well at first,in another words,she started being a recolor of blaze the cat,a few months after her first desingn she started to try out a better colour pallete,besides of the name...the first name it was to be Amberley...but.....with looking at the birthdate and the combination of names it stayed just as "Summer",Her middle name "Alexandra" waqs inspired after the creation of her father Alexander,and the last name "Powell" came from the T.V Series Captain Flamingo Till the date,its still trying out a hair desingn.....because it dont looks like the choosed one. History Summer is the protector of the powell´s clan,guided by her parents,The king Alexander and the queen Akemi powell.....when akemi was pregnant the powells clan got burst into flames,thing that made alexander,akemi and her two children move on to spagonia,so she borned there,Then,Akemi had to go and fight for the powell´s clan control,so Alexander raised her and ayden (who after being kidnapped becamed a thief),Summer learned how to use a energy called "ancestral energy" that belongs to the powell´s....in one of her outdoor trainings away from spagonia she mets the mobius hero Sonic The Hedgehog,with who she couldnt get on at first but then...becamed insistent to befriend him,but the hedgehog was not interested in a female friend,after a few years...she wons his confidence a becamed a sister-like to him,but summer´s intentions were different later "The A.E.S" At the age of 8 summer decides to enter to a spy agency called "The A.E.S",where she trained to became good at combats and confiential traits retrieve,is when she mets her arch-rival,Raymond,who traited her just like a maid more than a work patner,the same night raymond became an alpha,summer,really dissapointed about them,escaped from the A.E.S fortress and got caught two days after her escape,being about to get fired from the spy agency,she showed all her skills with the shotguns and discovered Raymond´s betrayal to the a.e.s alongside her two room patners Keira And Kenia,and got the alpha rank after the fight "World after 7 years of insolation" Once getting out from the A.E.S,Summer went out to the outdoors to complete a retrieve mission that involved the chaos emeralds (which her was to brought them to a "ally"),summer never was interested of the power emeralds,she accepted to explore the world and approach her chance of freedom,being forced to continue,she gets the first emerald,confusing them with a sol emerald she keeps to get the potentiation of her pyrokinesis,after a week she mets again with her chilhood when she sees sonic fighting against Dr.eggman,confused about him having the rest of the emeralds,gets on a trouble when she attacks the heroes and escapes with the rest of the emeralds.at the second meet she joins the heroes to save mobius from eggman´s evil plans to make "eggmanland" came true. (still editing.....) Personality Summer´s personality is hard to understand,sometimes people sees her as a tsundere or kuundere,shes a tough-minded cat,Sometimes sassy but her nature is having a kind anda honest air,Shes not afraid of her feelings or toughts and is able to develop a strong selfless but can be very aggressive when she gets angry,also a bit smartass,most of time she likes a lot to be clumsy and care-free and also very willing to danger and fun Category:Females Category:Hybrids